The Unwritten Rule
by muffiekun
Summary: Countless examples of obsession and escapism can be traced throughout history. B, who wanted to succeed L, became a murderer to challenge him. Light Yagami, who obsessed over a world without crime or murder, became a criminal and a murderer himself.
1. Hiruguchi Yagami

**Death Note: How to Use.**

**The Human whose name is written in this note shall die.**

That was the only thing Hiru read inside of the black notebook his brother carried around everywhere. The name "Death Note" and those names written in the notebook would cause the person who owned the name would die. Of course, young Hiru didn't _believe_ that a notebook could kill, who would? However, he did worry about his brother's sanity. If his brother created a notebook that said it could kill people, and wrote names in it, would that mean his brother had the becomings of a murderer? It didn't seem likely, as Hiru's brother had no violent or homicidal tendencies; he hardly ever played violent games or watched violent television shows. But the way his brother hid the notebook, keeping it under a false cover that only a pen cartridge can open carefully, disturbed young Hiru. Was there maybe something more to the black notebook?

Probably not.

Of course, it wouldn't really matter to Hiru, as his brother's role as Kira had nothing to do with him.

Poor, poor, Hirugachi Yagami.

Oh, and if you are wondering about who little Hiru is, since he actually had no association with the actual Yagami family at all. He was just a poor child condemned to death by that little black notebook. He didn't even have his birth name written in the Death Note. Of course, if Hiru wasn't Light Yagami's brother, then what was the point of that long first paragraph?

See, it was all for entertainment, to entertain you who are reading this. It hardly matters where Hiru came from. Hiru could have been the misfortunate child born from a young couple's carelessness. All that matters is that a) Hiru was killed by someone writing his name in the Death Note even though the name written wasn't really his name at all, and b) I was his apathetic roommate at Wammy's House that drove Hiru to his death.

Of course, while he was my roommate he didn't have a name, we just called him K. K for crazy, K for nameless, K for one-letter-below-L. Though none of those nicknames really made any sense, it didn't really matter since we had no name to call him by.

I just ignored him most of the time.

Of course, when I got that e-mail from him four years after he ran away telling me about his involvement in the Kira case, I quickly memorized it and deleted the message. I wondered why he'd send it to me, since he despised me, since I ran him out of Wammy's House. Poor kid, I suppose I should feel sorry for the fact that it's indirectly my fault he was killed.

But I don't.

So let me narrate this story from the beginning, well not the _beginning_ beginning, but the beginning after I ran him out of Wammy's House. I don't really feel like giving out my secrets to you.

Since I have no name to give him, let's just call him what I called him earlier, Hirugachi Yagami. At least, until I feel like changing it.


	2. Kael Amane

**This story gets sparsely updated and I'm sorry for that. But I need to finish watching the anime in case it randomly inspires me for this story. And I've been busy lately so…yeah.**

**Disclaimer****: Death Note and its concepts and characters belong to the almighty Ohba-sensei and Obata-sensei.**

* * *

Death. Not the topic most people like to talk about. The vast majority of the population in this world prefers to avoid the topic of death, simply because they are spineless losers who are to afraid to think about their lives ending. But to be more objective, people avoid thinking about death because they simply have better and more joyful things to worry their little heads to worry about. However, the handful of individuals in the world who think about death are divided in what I think are these groups. Writers, who use death as subject matter for whatever they're writing. Assassins/Military Leaders, whose jobs it is to kill other people. Emos, who think they're lives are so pathetic that they need to take out a blade and sever their flesh because they're too afraid to deal with semi-nonexistent problems. And Wammy's children, whose cases tend to involve murder, which leads to a few occupants of Wammy's House becoming paranoid about death and, like the case of the first child A, take their own lives (of course, maybe the pressure of being the next L just got to them).

Why do I start this entry with death you ask? Asking this question leads to many possible answers, some counter theorems, mathematical formulae, insights into the human mind, and maybe a limerick or two. However, I won't bore you with all the possibilities like a Wammy should, but simply give you the reason why I ask.

L is dead.

N is his successor.

In one moment, the reason we were brought up was made meaningless. In one moment, all of us felt inferior to the one who would succeed L. In one moment, our reason for living was taken away.

Then we were given a new meaning.

To become the successor to N, who was the successor to L.

Which means the successor to N who was the successor to L will technically become the third L.

Or maybe the fourth, because the first second L is Kira, which means the second L N is the third L. But then again, if Kira is convicted of actually _being_ Kira, then his time as the second L will be meaningless and the third L N will be the second L. Then generation after generation will take up the codename L, until the twenty-sixth L dies, which leaves Wammy's House with no more letters from the American alphabet to use as codenames. Which might lead Wammy's house to using Japanese characters as codenames. All of this assuming that L and Wammy's House will be around until then, and if humanity hasn't destroyed itself. But if humanity hasn't destroyed itself yet, then they're being awfully slow about it. Of course, that's just my opinion.

Well, not really my opinion, but L's opinion, from the time we communicated over the internet. You see, since L was busy with the Kira case, I was lucky enough to take over one of the cases he left behind. It was a fascinating case, because each victim's corpse was arranged in a particular way, each body forming a certain letter or letters. Since the word was incomplete, chances are the killer was trying to leave a message and my goal was to find the killer before he or she completes his or her message. I was reporting my progress on the case to L, which was the words, "Bad, Reptile, Wide, Miserable, Ersatz, Vile, Hosti." Obviously this case had a lot of victims (but some bodies were used for more than one letter) and I suggested to L that these words might be related to a series of children's novels.

Though I'm sure L would've figured that out a long time before I did, he pretended to congratulate me and moved to sign off, but I told him to stop trying to be nice, regardless of whatever consequence he might issue me. To my surprise, he gave me a what seemed to be genuine apology (though it's hard to tell over a computerized voice) and told me a few details about the Kira case. I learned about L's prime suspect and the device used to commit the murders. Of course, I _was_ a bit skeptical about the murder weapon, since I didn't really believe in shinigami, but I also didn't believe L would be killed soon after he contacted me. So, maybe I do believe in shinigami and killer notebooks.

Of course, none of this really concerns Kael Amane, since he left Wammy's House therefore eliminating all hopes of becoming the next L and therefore eliminating the very reason he was brought up. So what did he do with his life after Wammy's? I don't really know, and frankly, I don't really care. But what I do know is the last case he worked on at Wammy's House, since I happened to be working on that case, too. And this case happened to happen before the event that ran Kael out happened. Back to the case, I didn't think Kael was suitable for the case for two reasons. The first was that I hated him and couldn't work with him at all, possibly hindering the case. And second was that whatever emotions that his little brain might possess would ruin his judgment. Why would his nearly non-existent emotions get in the way you ask? Simple.

Kael's sister's life was on the line.

And yes, he was actually related to somebody.


	3. Melis Takada

**Really Long Authors Note: Whooo! Longish chapter! Anyways, now that that bastard Light is dead (Just kidding, I like Light. Well, pre-crazy Light anyway.) I'm updating this fic. But even though this chapter is the longest in the story, the story itself is proceeding at a snail's pace. Why, you might ask. Well, if I didn't explain things in the narrator's roundabout way, it would lose some interest, and if I didn't explain in a roundabout way, this story would only be two to four chapters long.**

**Some realistic and slightly morbid situations found in the first few paragraphs. You have been warned.**

**And as you can see from the penultimate paragraph, the narrator as issued a challenge to you people. Not me, the narrator. This means I didn't violate any of the rules. (Can someone say loophole?)**

**And if anyone has ideas for the narrator's codename, tell me. Because sooner or later I'm going to have to address him.**

**(By the way, PK means player killer, and PKing means the killing of another player.)**

* * *

Before I get to the details of the case, I would like to ask you who are reading this a question. Is obsession or escapism really healthy diversions people take from life? Sure, if you don't overdo it. Obsessing over things like a well written series of novels or perhaps an amazing piece of manga or anime is perfectly fine, as well as escaping into those MMORPGS that seem to be getting so popular lately. I myself am prone to obsessing over a select group of manga. Call me an otaku if you wish, but we Wammys need a way to get away from our daily lives. L, for example, obsessed over sweets. I hear that night and day he is munching on some type of sweet, though most often cake. Same thing with Mello and Near. You can barely see them without chocolate or toys, respectively. Now to get to the main reason I ask this of you.

A lonely 14 year old girl in Los Angeles, California faces day after day of abuse and torment from her peers at school. At home, she receives no consolation from her parents, who choose to ignore their daughter. To escape from her reality, she flips the switch on her computer and logs on to her favorite website. She has created a false persona of a level 36 blue elf on to role-play as. She makes a friend with her false persona, earning experience points with him and trading items. They join a guild together and spend every moment of their game time together. Soon enough, the girl becomes so absorbed in her game that she refuses to leave the computer screen, only to stop on occasion to use the restroom. A few weeks later, her best friend joins another guild and PKs her level 48 blue elf. Obsessed with revenge, the next day she almost PKs her betrayer, only to have the power black out before the finishing blow. Stricken with grief, the girl throws her computer to the floor and reaches over for a rope.

Moments later, her parents find her corpse hanging in the closet, a mouse dangling from her hand.

A cheerful 12 year old boy in Venice, Italy has a fairly average life. He collects manga, keeping a bookshelf full of black and white. One day his mother dies, leaving her husband a drunk, and her child heartbroken. The boy draws back from society, spending his time in bookstores buying manga like there's no tomorrow. A few months, He has collected and finished over twenty-eight series, ranging from shojo to shonen to romance to horror, with thirteen series left unfinished. Realizing that he was running out of money, he steals some of his father's alcohol and sells it on the streets. When he runs out of alcohol to sell, he sells his other belongings, like his clothes and pictures. Eventually, that ran out too, and he took a gun and robbed a bookstore. The boy dashes into his room, and in his haste, tips over a candle onto a spilled bottle of alcohol. A fire blazes, and the father was able get out of the house unscathed.

When the fire was put out, there was a charred body next to the remains of a bookcase.

Countless examples of obsession and escapism can be traced throughout history.

B, who obsessed over succeeding L, became a murderer to challenge him.

A, who wanted to escape from the hectic life of a Wammy, committed suicide and escaped into the afterlife to get away from L.

Light Yagami, who became obsessed over the creation of a world without crime or murder, became a criminal and murderer without realizing.

Soichiro Yagami, who wanted to escape from the fact his son was Kira, ended up…well, actually, nothing bad has happened to Soichiro yet. I don't even think he's really escaping from that. He believes so adamantly that Light isn't Kira. Anyways…

Again and again there are horrible instances where these two simple things led to some kind of death over a few petty reasons, not even thinking how it would affect those around them. Whether it's a game or a lost pet or something, the fact remains that some minds are too weak to deal with any kind of pressure. And some of those who can never deal with their normal pressure, trade it in for the pressure of becoming a criminal. Which leads to the case at hand.

Melis Takada's younger sister Miranda, sometimes shortened to Mira or Miranni, was a regular teenage girl in every aspect. She had flowing black hair, brown eyes, a healthy body, and she usually wore a charming pale blue top and a provoking short sk- aww, forget it. I hate describing how people look. The point is, she was a teenage girl. Now Mira was taken into Wammy's House because of the one aspect of her that was _not_ like a teenage girl. She was a genius. Genius enough to get within the ranks of the Wammys anyway. Now, the way she was a genius was not the same genius relating to arithmetic or art, no, her genius was in her was of manipulating others to do her bidding. Her deductive ability was only moderate at best.

Now, if you're wondering how she manipulates both man and woman to do her bidding…I'll leave that to your imagination.

Now if compare Miranni to Melis, there are almost no similarities other than their deductive ability. Mira was bubbly, Melis was solemn. Miranda was outgoing, Takada was secluding. Mira wore blue, Melis wore black. People liked Miranda, people hated Takada. Mira-chan had an identity, Melis/Kael/Hiruguchi/K had none.

Their family relationship was nonexistent. Whenever the two of them came within ten meters of each other, Miranda would insult Melis and Melis would take the punishment like it was me who was insulting him. Of course, _my_ insults were always more creative and colorful. Yes, I am that awesome.

Now to finally describe the details of the case. The case takes place in Wales, which as you might know, is a place in England. There were four victims of the case, Sandra Ilene, Victoria Cunningham, William Ashford, and Allen Kamelot. There were no connections between these four, save the fact they, of course, live in the same city. There was no evidence that shows that they ever met, not even in passing. However, the way each of the victims was murdered contained these crucial elements.

First, each of the victims lived alone in secluded pieces of property. Their belongings have no relation to each other, save for common items like food, money, computers, and televisions.

Second, there was an interval of a week between each murder.

Third, each of the victims was murdered in a vicious and brutal way, with a combination of poison, beating, and stabbing. The poison was potassium cyanide, which was found in small amounts inside of the body during the autopsy. The poison made it inevitable for each of the victims to face death, but before they died, the assailants proceeded to beat and stab the victim. There were signs of a struggle, but the murderer was always gone before the police arrived.

Fourth, no pieces of forensic evidence could be discovered at the crime scene. The murderer probably wiped the place clean before the victim entered, then carried out the murder making sure he was wearing gloves and something to keep his hair from falling onto the ground, like a hairnet.

Fifth, 24 hours before each murder, a ransom note was sent to the police station. Each victim brought out a new ransom note, each note asking for strange and profound items. The items are as followed.

-13 million pounds.

-The Sword of Everlasting Bravery.

-The Staff of Magickal Bewilderment.

-The Shield of Demonic Resistance.

The first ransom was common enough, but the police had no idea what the other three items could possibly be. This is why none of the murders was able to be stopped. But moving on…

Sixth, each murder was a locked-room murder, meaning a murder meant to look like a suicide. However, the reason to make it look like a suicide was unknown, as I will explain later.

Seventh, at each crime scene two Wara Ningyo were found on the walls. Obviously, the murderer heard of Beyond Birthday's challenge to L, otherwise he wouldn't have thought of the method to lock the doors. And even if the idea was his own, he wouldn't copy BB's theatrical way of presenting the trick, unless he wanted to tell us something.

Eighth, beside each body was a typed note from the murderers. It was read as followed. "PKing these pathetic lamers was nothing to the Bierio Brothers." The note, along with the copied Wara Ningyo, thoroughly disproves the notion of a suicide.

Why make it look like a suicide if it obviously wasn't? Probably to scare the police.

Why use the term "PK" in their notes? Think about what I said about obsession and escapism.

However, for now, I am tired of recording my memories. But while I rest, I challenge whoever is reading this to solve the case before my next entry. You need not have to stress yourself over this though, I simply want to see if the person reading this can determine what the murderer might be like, and if they have the right to be reading this. And even though I won't personally be able to see you squirm under the pressure, I like to imagine how you're desperately trying to be worthy of reading this. So until I continue recording, I leave you with this one last piece of information.

The details of the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases were never released to the general public. Even the local police and the FBI, save one Naomi Misora, were not informed about Beyond Birthday's affiliation with L and Wammy's House. The data concerning BB's identity and the method of locking rooms using the Wara Ningyo were stowed away in Wammy House's archives. The only ones who could discover the truth behind the Wara Ningyo would either be one who has access to Wammy's database, or a very extremely skilled hacker. And I mean very.


End file.
